Smiles
by AnneMarie24601
Summary: A short, fluffy little Bellarke one shot I wrote for tumblr. Loosely based off the scene from Clueless.


**_(A/N – A tiny lil Bellarke one shot I wrote for my fanficfriday on tumblr, loosely based off the scene from Clueless. I thought I would post on here as well as its where I keep all my fanfiction! Please don't take to seriously it's just a bit of fluff!)_**

As if the evening could get any worse, Clarke has got the wrong damn Blake on the phone.

"Hello." Bellamy's voice echoed down the payphone that Clarke clutched to her ear.

"Is Octavia there?"

"Clarke?"

"Yes, it's me I need to speak to Octavia." Clarke said, trying to keep her voice calm, the last thing she needed right now was to be talking to her best friends annoying arse of a brother.

"No, she's out with Lincoln."

Clarke let out a small cry of exasperation. This was just the cherry on the top of a very crap day. If there was one person in the world she didn't want to have to turn to in her hour of need, it was Bellamy Blake, but as she was stranded in the middle of nowhere with only a pay phone to contact the outside world and Octavia's home phone the only number she knew by heart, it was ask him for help or prepare for a very, very, long walk home.

"Listen," she began, bracing herself, her words came out in a rush. "I was on a date with Finn but we had an argument and I got out of the car, and he drove off. So I'm stranded at a Gas Station and I was about to call cab when this guy came, and he had a gun, and he took my phone, and my money, and now I have no way of getting home." Clarke couldn't stop the last words from coming out in a whine.

"Where are you?"

Clarke had prepared herself for mockery or at least a patronising remark. She was expecting to at least have to beg a little, so his simple answer took her slightly by surprise.

"I'm in the valley" She replied sheepishly.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, sit tight."

He must have sped most of the way there because he got there in fifteen.

When Clarke got into his car she had no idea how he was going to react to her, dragging him out at gone midnight to pick her up. It wasn't like they were friends, they just put up with each other for Octavia's sake. Most of the time the argued. She half expected him to argue with her now but he didn't. Instead he offered her a small boyish smile and asked her if she was ok. She felt a smile tug at her lips in return when she told him that she was. But she didn't know what else to say after that, she was so taken off guard, and they sat in awkward silence for the first ten minutes of their journey.

"I'm sorry to drag you out here like this." Clarke said eventually when the silence began to grate on her.

Bellamy smiled again, and Clarke decided that she liked it, this real smile of his, normally he smirked in an arrogant way that made he want to slap him, but this small genuine smile had an altogether different effect on her.

"Rescuing damsels in distress is all part of the Bellamy Blake service." He laughed.

In spite of everything that had happened this evening Clarke found herself laughing to. "I'm not a damsel!"

"No, but you were in distress." He said arching an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she smiled, "I'll give you that, thanks Bell."

Bellamy pulled the car into a space outside Clarke's house, the silence stretched out for a moment, before he turned to look at her. "Seriously though Clarke, are you sure ok?" His voice seemed slightly lower than normal and it sent a small shiver up Clarke's spine. His dark eyes scrutinised her with an intensity that made her really consider how she was before she answered.

"Yes. It was a crap evening, and I'm going to kick Finns arse when I see him next, but no real damage has been done, my phone and cards can all be replaced, and I'm home in one piece, thanks to you."

Bellamy looked relived at her answer and although she would never have imagined in half an hour ago Clarke's evening had taken a pleasant turn, and that was down to him. She felt a warmth of gratitude flood through her, and it was such a stark contrast to the way Bellamy normally made her feel that she hardly knew what to do with herself. She finally settled on a hasty kiss pressed against his cheek. She barely had time to register the shock that spread across his features as she quickly exited his car and rushed towards her front door, ignoring the blush that spread across her face.

Perhaps the evening wasn't a total disaster after all.


End file.
